Problem: William did 29 more sit-ups than Ashley at night. William did 82 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Answer: William did 82 sit-ups, and Ashley did 29 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $82 - 29$ sit-ups. He did $82 - 29 = 53$ sit-ups.